Bread
Bread '''was a former Commissar in the late '''Snowpol, and served under Brezhnev as part of his intelligence apparatus with Schnitz. He held alot of prestige from the users during his time, but after he left, became more and more hostile to ULP. Background Bread's history prior to the /Pol/ Coup is unknown. He was made a Commissarnand helped spy on Right Wing and /Pol/ Discords to track down anti server elements after /Pol/ links were uncovered in the server in April 2017. Bantering Rinner In May 2017 when he was made a Commissar, he was bantering Rinner in Voice cause he was skipping over his and others songs, so to have some fun, Bread kept pushing him out of the voice chats. When Snow came on, he saw what was happening and assumed Rinner was trolling, and kicked him from the server. Bread tried to reinvite him, and tell Snow what really happened, and afterards had his Commissar role removed for awhile. 1st Meme Revolt Against Bread On May 10th, a shitposter started spamming Spiderman images in #General-Casual. Bread warned him several times to stop the spam, and after numerous warning, Bread kicked Josh from the server. Bread's colleague, Luxy expressed outraged at Bread for kicking Josh. Luxy defended Josh's right to come back, but Josh kept on spamming the server and was kicked once again. Luxy began fueling rivalry and supported Bread's demodding with her own forces, who pushed a vote against him. Bread won the vote and kept his power, but the meme revolt was on-going for another day which ended when Disco kicked Josh after he continued with Siderman and Bananaposting. Snow demodded Disco, and sparked the collapse of the Snowpol. Role in the creation of TLI Bread became disillusioned with Snow's administration, and went to TLI to help build a new server. While tensions between TLI and ULP rose, Disco plotted a strike back against Snow, by using Bread and Schnitz to coup ULP. On May 14th, Bread gave mod powers to Schnitz, Xaz, Enrico, Shizzie, and Trewbot to coup ULP. The userbase was all banned except the Commissars who were unable to prevent the coup. The coup plotters were rounded up by Brezh, but the affects were real. Snow resigned from Ownership the next day, and Brezh became new Owner. Bread supported Brezh's rise to owner as a way to see ULP come to an end. Bread thought that Brezh's new moderation would be unable to sustain the server for long, and TLI would be the new ULP server. Working as Intelligence Bread, along with the other coupers were exonerated afterwards, and after Brezhnev's Green Revolution, Bread became part of ULP's intelligence. Bread's involvement with ULP declined over the summer, as Brezhnev, Doctoma and Trestkie oversaw the reconstruction of ULP. Bread left the server in Autumn of 2017, and grew to hate the server for what he called it as being reactionary. Doctoma Coup of 2018 Bread supported a coup against ULP, alongside other TLI moderators in late 2017 and early 2018. Bread had close links to the Co Leader, Doctoma and voiced his strategy to coup the server in February 2018. Bread, along with other TLI moderaters and users were given admin powers, and began purging the server in the early AM hours of Febryary 13th. When Exuviate came online and saw what was done, he banned Bread and the rest of the coup organizers except Doctoma. After the Coup Bread praised what he had accomplished, gloating the fact that many of the "good" users of ULP were already on TLI and some in TSS. Bread began to drift into inactiveness in the later months into 2019. He became more active on Twitter, and comes around to TLI every so often. Legacy of Bread Bread's legacy in ULP is remembered in the factions that get created, as the Pro-Bread Union was one of ULP's first factions with its own propaganda and aesthetics. Category:Former Users Category:Snowpol